Don't Whatever me!
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Draco est un jeune homme intelligent, très intelligent et doué pour l'occlumantie... et il n'en fallait pas moins quand on se fait draguer par un certain dresseur de dragons alors que le seigneur des ténèbres vient de retrouver sa force et ses partisans.
1. Prologue

Fanfiction :  
Don't ''whatever'' me

Prologue:  
Les ailes repliées.

Disclamer :  
Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note de l'auteur :  
Idée diabolique, je vais adorer écrire cette fic xD

* * *

La musique lui vrillait les tympans, le violon alto qui jouait sur scène l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il prit son verre d'hydromel et se dirigea vers une table du fond de la salle, dissimulée par un lourd rideau de velours. Son père avait enfin fini de le faire parader. Cette mascarade durait tout l'été, comme tous les ans… Durant la première partie de ces maudites soirées mondaines, Lucius Malfoy exhibait son héritier et lui passant une main soudainement affectueuse dans ses fins cheveux blonds ou la lui posant sur l'épaule richement brodée de sa robe de soirée d'un noir de jais. Il devait rester près de son père, sans faire attention aux regards pleins de fierté de sa mère qui semblait le considérer dans ces moments-là comme un élève de maternelle faisant son premier baisemain à son amoureuse…. Enfin Draco ne l'avait jamais vu avec cet air là depuis le jour de ses trois ans où il leur avait présenté Pansy Parkinson comme sa future épouse.

Il s'assit derrière le rideau et pria pour qu'on l'oublie un peu. Il savait très bien son texte, il jouait parfaitement son rôle de fils à papa lorsque c'était nécessaire mais cela l'emplissait toujours d'une certaine amertume, en effet, les réceptions comme celles-là étaient les seuls moments où son père entrait en contact physique avec lui, et les seuls où il voyait la fierté dans le regard de sa mère. La tendresse, la douceur, l'amour, n'étaient pas étrangers aux iris argentées de Narcissa… mais la fierté était aussi rare qu'un loup-garou en laisse dans une rue de Londres coté moldu.

Draco sortit son livre de potions, ça aussi c'était une technique qu'il avait mis au point pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui reprocher son comportement réservé pendant que son père parlait affaire. Il avait demandé à Severus de lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires de potions magiques pendant les vacances et ce dernier l'avait tellement chargé de travail qu'il lui était de toute façon nécessaire de travailler tous les soirs pour en venir à bout. Ainsi, si quelqu'un s'indignait de sa retraite, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien dire de ce jeune homme appliqué et ambitieux qui travaillait dur pour suppléer son père. Lucius lui-même encourageait Draco à s'occuper de cette façon. Ce que Lucius ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que Draco avait beau rentrer en cinquième année, les devoirs que donnait Severus Rogue à son filleul étaient réservés habituellement aux élèves préparant leur ASPIC. Draco était un potionniste de talent mais Severus se gardait bien d'en parler à son ami d'enfance, il savait que si Lucius se rendait compte que son fils était très avancé pour son âge, Draco n'aurait plus un seul instant de répit tant ses nouvelles responsabilités l'écraseraient. Ils s'efforçaient donc tous deux de maintenir les notes du jeune Serpentard suffisamment haute pour satisfaire Lucius mais suffisamment basses pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Plongé dans l'étude des propriétés de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap et son interaction avec les fois de dragons dans la composition des potions de neutralisation de la substance magique, Draco ne vit pas qu'on s'assaillait près de lui. Pourtant, un homme musculeux, aux mains ravagées par les brulures et le labeur, venait de se poser à ses côtés et regardait la salle d'un air distrait. Il avait les cheveux mi- longs, d'un roux flamboyant, et son visage était tellement constellé de taches de rousseur qu'il en semblait presque bronzé. Il portait une robe de soirée d'un rouge très sombre et son col était ornementé d'un jabot discret et simple mais très élégant.

« Que c'est ennuyeux … Tu ne trouves pas ? »Draco releva la tête vers la salle sans prêter attention à la personne qui lui tenait compagnie. Il était partagé entre lui donner raison et un moyen de le discréditer ou bien continuer à jouer les fils à papa parfaits…. Il jugea la seconde option plus sûre pour lui.

« Si vous vous ennuyez c'est que vous ne parlez pas à la bonne personne.

« Je pensais que comme tu t'ennuyais aussi, nous pourrions souffrir en silence, mais à deux. »

« Je ne m'ennuie pas. Je n'ai simplement pas le choix, je dois avancer dans mes devoirs de potions, mon professeur n'est pas très compréhensif et le fait d'être son filleul ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. »

« Ça se voit. »

« Pardon ? »

« Que tu t'ennuies ici. »

Finalement il tourna la tête et un regard désabusé vers l'intrus. Il paraissait complètement décalé dans sa robe de soirée. Elle était du plus bel effet mais sa stature imposante et ses manières franches contrastaient avec la délicatesse de ses vêtements. Il l'examina brièvement, son regard se posant sur ses mains, qui étaient dans un état épouvantable. Cet homme ne devait à vue de nez pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans mais son corps –ou tout du moins ses mains – étaient usées comme des chiffons de ménages trop utilisés. Draco se redressa, comme si les cales sur les mains de cet homme auraient pu envahir ses propres paumes, douces comme de la soie.

« Les dragons. » S'amusa le rouquin avec un sourire charmeur. « Ils ne me laissent aucun répit, je viens tout juste de cicatriser d'un coup de griffe dans les dos, j'ai fait une belle peur aux guérisseurs. »

« Des… dragons ? » La tête de Draco se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Un grand roux musculeux, récemment diplômé qui s'occupait de dragons et qui était là avec la délégation de chasseurs de dragons de Roumanie… C'était un des nombreux frères Weasley. Il replongea dans son livre de potion. « Je sais qui vous êtes et je ne veux pas qu'on vous voit à mes côtés ? »

« Tu sais ? » Questionna Charlie, incrédule.

« Tu es Charlie Weasley. Je me souviens de la lettre que j'ai trouvée lorsque ton crétin de frère et son meilleur ami Potter-le-Merveilleux ont réussi à faire évader le dragon de ce gros balourd de Hagrid en première année. »

« Wouahou… quelle mémoire… et qu'…. »

« Va-t'en. Si mon père me voit parler avec un Weasley il va faire un scandale. »

« Mais toi tu n'en ferai pas si ton père ne te couvait pas comme un œuf de phénix. »

Draco releva les yeux sur les mains de Charlie, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, puis les fit dériver jusqu'à son père.

« Ça ne doit pas être drôle, de devoir le singer pour donner l'impression qu'il a réussi à te faire à son image…. »

Il avait piqué au vif. Le Serpentard tourna vivement la tête vers lui, un visage hargneux mais le regard inquiet et paniqué tourné vers ses taches de rousseurs, convaincu qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais Charlie regardait Lucius Malfoy avec un air songeur, dénué de toute agressivité ou de moquerie. Le rouquin ramena ses yeux bleus vers le jeune aristocrate qui se tendait de plus en plus.

« Ça ne doit pas être évident de voir qu'on ne s'intéresse à toi que pour ce que tu es censé devenir… Je trouve ça triste. »

« Et alors ? » Assena Malfoy avec un air dédaigneux, il tremblait presque de colère. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Retourne dans ta cage à lapins avec tes frères de portée dégoulinant de bonnes intentions. »

Charlie soutint son regard, légèrement décontenancé mais nullement impressionner, il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Leurs yeux restèrent en contact pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond les baisse sur son livre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que lui voulait Charlie mais son regard inquisiteur le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu es toujours autant sur la défensive ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Rejoins-moi dans le patio. »

« Pourquoi je ne ferai ça, exactement ? »

Charlie lui adressa un petit sourire doux, et se leva sans rien dire. Il laissa sur la table un morceau de parchemin cependant avant de disparaitre de l'autre côté du rideau. Draco le prit et le lut. Il n'y avait que quelques vers apparemment sans rapport avec la conversation : « une couronne d'épines où l'oiseau se repose / les ailes repliées sur le souvenir d'un nid bien fait / la douceur envolée n'a laissé derrière elle / qu'un long ruban de velours déchiré »

« Pff… quel ringard…. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche exactement, cet imbécile de Weasley ? Il veut un rencard ou quoi ? »

Il regarda de l'autre côté du rideau, son père était toujours en grande conversation avec le ministre de la magie… Après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il se dirigea vers sa mère avec toute la dignité dont il était capable du haut de ses quinze ans. Il annonça avec élégance que la musique et la chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête et qu'il se retirait dans le jardin. Narcissa lui caressa les cheveux en lui proposant de l'accompagner, il refusa poliment et s'écarta en remettant ses cheveux en place puis quitta la villa et se dirigea vers le jardin… et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était parti ce foutu Weasley… Son regard tomba sur le parchemin. « Une couronne d'épines » … La résidence était connue pour ses roseraies…. Il finit par comprendre que le poème était censé être une sorte d'énigme destiné à le guider. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la roseraie, ces Gryffondors était d'un romantisme mièvre désespérant.

La forêt de roses était immense… Il regarda à nouveau les vers… « Où l'oiseau se repose. Les ailes repliées sur le souvenir d'un nid bien fait. » …. Il réfléchit un instant et repris son chemin en sens inverse, de l'autre côté du patio il y avait un petit banc sous un kiosque blanc orné d'un aigle en train de nicher. Il marcha quelques minutes et arriva sous le petit temple de pierre… dessous, Charlie était assis sur le banc, les jambes étendues, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux roux flamboyants ondoyant sous la brise, il avait les yeux fermés et sa robe de sorcier était posé sur le muret, laissant sa chemise à jabot refléter les rayons de la lune. L'instinct de Draco lui hurla de s'en aller avant qu'il le voit, mais il resta là comme un idiot, jusqu'à ce que le roux ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.


	2. Prologue 2

Fanfiction :  
Don't ''whatever'' me

Prologue 2 :  
La fouine et la belette

Disclamer :  
Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.

Note de l'auteur :  
Idée diabolique, je vais adorer écrire cette fic xD

* * *

« C'était quoi cette idée de merde, Weasley. N'importe quel abruti qui serait tombé sur ce papier aurait compris que tu avais donné un rencard. »

« Personne n'aurait su que c'était moi qui l'avait écrit avant de me rejoindre et personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il t'était destiné à la base si tu l'avais laissé là. En plus si tu l'avais jeté à la poubelle on aurait juste su que quelqu'un avait dragué pendant la soirée. »

« Et si ''personne'' avait été mon père et m'avait vu en ta compagnie il l'aurait tout de suite deviné. Tu me mets dans une situation plus que dangereuse Weasley. »

« C'est faux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, tu aurais pu jeter ce papier dans la cheminée ou le plier dans un de tes parchemins de potion et le jeter. Ton père ne fouille pas les poubelles. Et tu as été suffisamment froid avec moi pour que ton père sache que tu m'as envoyé balader sans faire de vague dans la soirée. »  
« Tu es plus malin que tu en as l'air, Weasley. »

« Tu es moins désagréable que tu veux bien le montrer, Draco. »

…

Dans la tête de Malfoy, un petit balais s'était mis à tourner en rond, enfermé par les parois de son crâne, il tournait si vite que Draco n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée de neurone s'éjecter par ses oreilles… Ce Weasley, cette… cette belette fauchée de weasley s'était permise de l'appeler par son prénom… lui ! L'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sorcier de Grande-Bretagne et même d'Europe ! Il s'était permis, ce petit pauvre qui habitait dans une ferme, de prononcer le prénom stellaire que lui avait choisi son illustre mère ! Lui qui ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui avec des chaussures propres tellement la cour de son taudis était envahi par la merde de ses poules et de ses porcs et de ses frères… et de sa grosse baleine de mère… il avait osé... Osé… OSE ! L'appeler « Draco ».

De toute évidence, Charlie avait senti l'orage arriver. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire devant cet adolescent à l'orgueil démesuré par son éducation qui se préparait à piquer une colère mémorable qu'il était en train de scénariser dans sa tête pour conserver toute sa dignité. Mais au moment où il sentit Malfoy prêt à se lancer dans une tirade meurtrière et fielleuse, il lui adressa un sourire doux et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

Le bel élan de rage qu'avait accumulé Draco retourna derrière les barrières de son self-control et son visage pâle reconstitua un air froid et dédaigneux alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas reculer d'un pas devant l'imposante musculature que Charlie faisait planer malgré lui au-dessus de sa petite tête blonde. Le serpentard bloqua un instant sur les bras puissants du dresseur de dragons avant de remonter son regard sur son visage. Sous les tâches de rousseurs…. ''Ou les PLAQUES de rousseurs'' vu qu'on ne voyait pas tellement de peau entre chaque tâche, se fit remarquer le blond, se dessina un sourire presque tendre. Charlie faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et avait deux fois sa largeur d'épaule… Sur le moment, il se dit que l'insulter n'aurait de toute façon pas été une excellente idée.

Charlie tendit une main vers Draco qui recula vivement, il détestait qu'on tente de le toucher. Le roux s'amusa de sa réaction et lui sourit de plus belle. Il avait mené sa petite enquête sur l'héritier des Malfoy cette année. Depuis le temps qu'il en entendait parler par Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Percy et occasionnellement par son père… Ce jeune homme l'intriguait fortement. Le deuxième fils de Molly avait toujours préféré les garçons mais n'en avait jamais parlé à sa famille. Plus parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que sa mère se mêle de sa vie sexuelle comme elle se mêlait de la longueur des cheveux de Bill que par peur de leur réaction. En plus il savait que sa mère n'apprécierait pas du tout le genre de partenaires que chérissait son fils. Il avait toujours aimé les personnages retords, compliqués, complexés et bourrés de défauts. Les parangons de gentillesse comme lui ne l'intéressaient pas et il n'avait le sentiment de la conquête que s'il avait travaillé pour ça.

Et durant la quatrième année de Ron et Harry, il avait pu revenir à Poudlard pour la première tâche, et il avait pu voir qui était ce « Draco Malfoy » qui faisait couler tant de salive. …. A plus d'un titre. Car le jeune homme était vraiment très beau et il deviendrait un homme magnifique avec le temps, Charlie n'en avait aucun doute. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas avoir de pensée déplacée à son encontre à cause de son âge… mais c'avait été peine perdue. Alors il avait fureté un peu et ce qu'il avait découvert était assez surprenant : sous couvert d'une petite amie officielle –ou du moins d'une fiancée désignée- Draco avait réussi à sauvegarder sa réputation de futur Lord tout en menant ses petites affaires dans son coin. Il comptait dans ses conquêtes quelques garçons réguliers dont il était parfaitement certain de la loyauté, Zabini Blaise, Théodore Nott et un élève de septième année du nom de McGrey, un grand black à l'allure solide qui devait probablement jouer à un poste de batteur. Il avait pu apprendre tout cela grâce aux jumeaux qui avaient enquêté pour lui après son départ en se montrant assez habile pour que les jumeaux fouinent dans les affaires de Malfoy sans se douter que ces informations le concernent directement. Puis il s'était lié d'amitié avec le président des Chasseurs de Dragons de Roumanie pour être invité aux soirées mondaines qu'affectionnaient tant les Malfoy, dans l'espoir de revoir le petit blond.

" Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi, Draco?"

... Calme Dray, Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalme... Il n'allait pas sauter à la gorge de cet impotent qui prenait manifestement beaucoup de plaisir à l'agacer volontairement. Surtout ne pas montrer qu'on est importuné par son comportement ou bien cet imbécile allaait croire qu'il pouvait s'amuser encore plus. Malfoy afficha donc un air glacialement neutre et presque... PRESQUE cordial.

" Pourquoi viens-tu de décider de mettre mon héritage, ma réputation, ma crédibilité et ma survie - car tu dois connaitre Rogue, il peut tuer un élève à coup de chaudron sur le crane s'il le veut- bref ... pourquoi viens-tu mettre cette courte liste de choses qui se résument dans le mot "avenir" en danger? Ce sont tes crétins congénitaux de frères qui t'ont envoyé pour me pourrir la vie même pendant les vacances?"  
Charlie éclata d'un rire chaud en le regardant croiser les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air important, avec son ton méprisant made in Papa-Malfoy et son sourcil levé très haut. Il était adorable. La petite moue renfrognée qu'il afficha en le voyant rire etait encore plus craquante. Charlie repris un peu de son sérieux et lui parla d'une voix douce.

"Ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, c'est vrai mais en fait ça a éveillé ma curiosité."

"Oh et tu es venu voir par toi-même si j'étais l'horrible petit fils de bourge au sang-pur qu'ils ont décrits." assena-t'il de sa voix trainante. "bravo, maintenant que tu sais que je suis un petit con arrogant tu peux rentrer dans ton trou à rat."

Il tourna les talons, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand chose de toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu mais étrangement, il se sentait blessé. Pour ses quinze ans il savait qu'il maîtrisait bien l'art de dissimuler les émotions et se mura dans ce qu'il appelait dans sa tête la technique du "tous invisibles" ... techniques qui portaient bien son nom puisqu'il décidait en effet de faire comme si ce grand dadet roux n'existait plus et de rentrer à la villa pour aller se livrer au jeu préféré de son père: faire le singe savant devant les grosses huiles du ministère.  
Mais Charlie ne semblait pas avoir le même programme cependant et Draco fut retenu par un bras puissant, bien plus puissant que lui et ramené en arrière trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse contrôler sa chute... qui se termina contre le torse dur comme la pierre d'un certain rouquin qui se trouvait derrière lui tout à fait par hasard.

"Non mais... par les couilles putréfiées de Merlin, Weasley! Ca suffit, laisse moi rentrer!"

"Tu as peur, Draco?" fit une voix surprise?

"N... Non." mais la pression sur son poignet qui se relâchait lui procura tout de même un sentiment de soulagement

"Draco, je ne suis pas venu pour me moquer de toi ou pour t'étudier... " Charlie posa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main du blond qui écarquillait les yeux comme s'il avait vu le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard revenu pour lui dire qu'il était son père, et que sa mère était un hypogriffe qui attendait un second enfant, et qu'il comptait sur lui pour être un grand frère digne de ce nom. "On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir cette année pendant le tournoi... tu m'intrigues et tu me plait."

"Tu as de drôles de façons de le prouver." Il épousseta son bras que le géant venait enfin de lâcher.

"Tu n'es pas très accessible."

"Pas pour toi non, tu es un homme, un Weasley et surtout... tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi."

"Oh par pitié il y a des couples qui ont plus que nos sept ans d'écart..."

"Est ce que le plus jeune d'entre eux est mineur? j'en doute fortement."

Draco avait touché un point sensible et il s'en était rendu compte évidemment, il aurait pu être le petit frère de Charlie après tout.

"Je sais... et je sais aussi que ni mon genre ni mon âge ne sont un obstacle d'habitude... McGrey pourrait en témoigner."

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard qui tentait de faire disparaitre une panique soudaine derrière son masque glacial. Aucun enfant de quinze ans n'aurait du savoir faire une telle chose, il avait peut-être quinze ans mais Charlie savait que Draco était bien plus mature qu'il ne le laissait croire à tout le monde pour que son père le laisse en paix.

"Ah je vois... tu vas me faire du chantage pour obtenir ce que tu veux! Tu es encore plus abjecte que je ne le pensais."

"Tu vois vraiment le mal partout!" Il riait encore et c'était terriblement agaçant. Mais le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui adressa était sincère et sans moquerie. "Je ne vais pas te faire chanter, je veux simplement une chance de te conquérir."

"Je ne suis pas une demoiselle à courtiser."

"De ce que j'en sais, ça ne te dérange pas de faire courrir tes amants d'habitude." L'effet fut immédiat et Charlie bénit Fred et George d'avoir fouiné autant. Malfoy avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"... et bien... tu n'as qu'à courrir... mais PAS en présence de mon père!"

"Si je t'envoie des lettres à Poudlard, me répondras-tu?"

"... C'est possible si tu laisses tomber les vers... et que tu ne signes pas de ton vrai nom"

" Eléanor Blawer, ça te va?"

"Une femme... Très bien mais fais attention d'écrire au féminin sinon ce sera louche. Mes amis fouillent partout."

"Très bien."

Il s'approcha de lui, lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts et posa sa bouche contre les lèvres pâles de l'aristocrate. Ce dernier mit un moment à réagir mais finit par s'enfuir vers la villa, laissant Charlie seul dans le jardin. Tout était parfait, songea-t'il. Puisque le jeune homme ne lui avait pas craché au visage ou gifflé... Il se rassit sur le banc. Il avait même l'autorisation de lui écrire. Oui... tout était parfait.


	3. Prologue 3

Fanfiction :  
Don't Whatever Me

Prologue 3 :  
Courrier express

Disclamer :  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note de l'auteur :  
Les chapitres seront des « prologues » pendant un moment. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, j'espère pouvoir avancer assez vite sur cette fic, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire au boulot J

* * *

« Dray ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ta gueule et sourit bêtement à ta mère, Blaise. »

Le métis destina un grand signe de main à sa mère avec un sourire enjoué. Cette dernière lui envoya un baiser alors que le train s'ébranlait. Narcissa se contentait de sourire doucement à son fils et Lucius lui adressa un regard plein d'une menace sourde. Il fallut attendre que le train ait tout à fait quitté le quai pour que Draco regarde enfin son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Blaise le fixait avec insistance, il savait que le blond lui cachait quelque chose depuis deux semaines. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il passait la fin des vacances chez les Zabini, Draco se détendait et se laissait aller. Cette année cependant il était resté distant et avait reçu beaucoup plus de courrier qu'à l'ordinaire. En deux semaines il avait reçu quatre lettres d'une certaine Eléanor et cela l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur leurs activités. Pire, il avait gardé cette attitude glaciale qu'il avait normalement devant son père. Mme Zabini s'était inquiété pour lui et avait passé son fils à la question. Mais il ne savait rien, son meilleur ami ne s'était pas confié à lui.

« Dray, maintenant tu vas parler, t'as joué à l'héritier des Malfoy chez moi pendant deux foutues semaines ! Alors de deux choses l'une, soit tu parles et on règle le problème, soit je laisse Crabe et Goyle le soin de te soutirer ce que je veux savoir ! »

« Ils ne me toucheront pas. Et de toute façon ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Qui est Eleanor ? » Il ne sembla pas surpris que Blaise ait lu son courrier.

« Une personne qui me cause pour le moment plus d'embarras qu'autre chose… Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée mondaine et elle ne me lâche plus… »

« J'ai pu voir ça, quels discours enflammés, ce n'est limite pas convenable pour une jeune fille… Je le savais ! Ça n'est pas une jeune fille ! » S'écria le noir avec un grand sourire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré, Blaise ne savait que trop son attirance pour les hommes et n'avait pas pu croire que son interlocuteur était en fait une interlocutrice, il n'aurait jamais ouvert ses lettres et il y aurait encore moins répondu avec tant d'empressement. Il comprenait mieux son ami quant à son attitude distante, en fait Draco avait stressé tout l'été au sujet de ces lettres. Il avait eu peur qu'on découvre l'identité de son destinataire. Cependant leur correspondance était fort bien codifiée. Blaise n'avait pas pu deviner qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière Eléanor Blawer, la jeune fille était censée être d'origine Américaine, implantée en France depuis une dizaine d'année et semblait être la fille d'un haut représentant de la commission d'examen des créatures magiques au Ministère Français de la Magie. Elle était passionnée par les dragons et souhaitait devenir médicomage potionniste. Zabini avait fait ses recherches et Eléanor Blawer existait bel et bien et tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses lettres s'était révélé vérifiable. Manifestement c'était un ami à elle qui utilisait son identité pour communiquer avec Draco en secret. Cela dit, Eléanor ne comptait pas vraiment d'amis proches et encore moins de garçons et n'avait aucun fiancé connu. Un mariage avec Draco Malfoy aurait pu être un bon choix pour elle si Pansy Parkinson n'était pas déjà promise à ce dernier.

L'identité présumé de la personne qui correspondait avec Draco ne pouvait pas lui porter préjudice cependant, une jeune femme de la haute société magique française avait tout à fait le droit de courtiser un Malfoy et Lucius ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que son fils attire le regard de prétendantes étrangères. Non ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Blaise c'était sa parfaite connaissance des goûts de son meilleur ami. En effet cette Eléanor était une petite blonde douce et timide, bien élevée et douée pour la musique. Typiquement le genre de fille qui réveillait les pulsions misogyne de Draco. Dans l'idéal, le blond aurait aimé un homme, de préférence de couleur, fortement bâti, musclé et suffisamment expérimenté et fougueux pour l'obliger à abandonner son masque d'indifférence dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire tout seul. Blaise était plus près de ses fantasmes qu'aucune femme de bonne société, avec sa carrure de nageur, ses muscles aiguisés par les longues séances de Quidditch et sa peau brunie par les origines africaines de sa mère.

« Blaise, inutile de te préciser que ça doit rester… »

« Secret, je sais, je sais…. Mais dis-mois qui c'est ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu me faisais confiance ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne peux pas admettre ce qui se passe c'est tout. Le prononcer à voix haute c'est comme ancrer ça dans la réalité et je crois que ça me dégouterait trop. »

« Oula…. Ecoute Dray, je sais que tu as des goûts de merde quand il s'agit des mecs… McGrey en est le plus bel exemple dans le genre ''gros sexe, petit cerveau'' … Mais si tu… »

« Je ne couche pas avec lui pour son quotient intellectuel de toute façon. Et ne t'en fais pas, je pense que c'est un type bien c'est juste que… »

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas trahir Charlie. Il se remémora un instant la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé.

_''Cher Draco,_

_J'ai à nouveau quitté l'Angleterre, à regret je dois l'avouer. Comme tu le sais, les affaires de mon père ne nous emmènent jamais bien longtemps loin de notre manoir à Calais. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à toi durant tout le voyage, quand nous reverrons nous ? Combien de temps mettront mes lettres à t'arriver lorsque tu seras à Poudlard ? Beauxbatons me laissera-t'il le loisir de revenir en Angleterre ? Si nous nous étions rencontré l'année dernière j'aurais pu venir avec Madame Maxime et rester toute la durée du tournoi, malheureusement les études et l'ignorance m'ont fait rester sur place. _

_Quoi qu'à la réflexion ta fiancée n'aurait pas apprécié que je te fréquente. Je suis bien arrivée à la maison et je pars demain pour l'Ecole, d'ici là tu auras peut-être ma lettre. Draco, je ne dors plus, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus besoin de dormir. Mon corps est léger et lourd à la fois et le souvenir de tes lèvres me tient éveillée toute la nuit. J'aurais aimé que tu ne fuis pas, mais qui sait, peut-être me laisseras-tu aller plus loin à notre prochaine rencontre._

_Eléanor.''_

Et en plus de ça on aurait vraiment dit que c'était une fille qui avait écrit cette fichue lettre… Charlie était bigrement doué pour la dissimulation… petit enfoiré de Weasley… Blaise semblait avoir suivi ses pensées car il souriait malicieusement. Il attendait toujours une réponse de sa part. Draco remua dans son fauteuil. Charlie était donc retourné en Roumanie, il n'allait pas tardé à reprendre le travail. Plus que le contact de leurs lèvres, qui avait été trop rapide et trop choquant sur le coup pour que Draco y accorde une réelle importance et s'en souvienne nettement… C'était la puissance tranquille de Charlie qui faisait tourner ses méninges la nuit tombée. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Charlie, qui n'avait rien à se prouver -après tout quand on dressait des dragons on pouvait se considérer comme un homme, un vrai- pouvait trouver à un gringalet comme lui ? bien qu'il eut un corps sportif pour son âge, Draco n'était pas aveugle, sa physionomie était et resterait probablement mince et filiforme toute sa vie quelle que soit la quantité de sport qu'il pourrait pratiquer. Il n'avait jamais montré ses dons pour la magie à un autre condisciple de Poudlard que Blaise et Théo… et il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque d'autre qu'il était capable d'être quelqu'un de gentil.

Peut-être Charlie cherchait-il quelqu'un à protéger ou peut-être voulait-il simplement le ridiculiser. Il s'en défendait bien mais Draco avait pour habitude de toujours se tenir sur ses gardes et toutes les réponses qu'il adressait à Charlie était empreintes d'une indifférence tranquille. Ainsi, il pourrait prétendre qu'il connaissait effectivement Eléanor et qu'il avait simplement répondu à ses lettres par politesse en se sentant flatté que la jeune fille lui fasse des avances. Cela permettrait de sauver la face en cas de pépin.

« C'est juste qu'il n'est pas de mon rang…. En fait. Il n'est pas digne de moi et je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui me pousse à lui répondre et à entrer dans son jeu. »

Blaise prit alors une voix douce et cita la lettre en imitant les manières d'une jeune fille de bonne famille.

« J'aurais aimé que tu ne fuis pas, mais qui sait, peut-être me laisseras-tu aller plus loin à notre prochaine rencontre »

Il avait mal choisi son moment car Draco était en train d'enlever son pullover pour pouvoir passer son uniforme de Poudlard et il le lui jeta à la figure.

« Étouffe-toi avec ça. »

« Oh Draco, mon amour comme tu es cruel… »

« Ta gueule Blaisounet » le surnom que lui donnait sa mère le stoppa dans son hilarité. « Il n'est pas aussi mièvre en vérité… Il joue bien son rôle, voilà tout. »

« C'est quel genre, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Le genre bûcheron. »

« Hmm… Genre pouilleux aussi ? »

Draco se remémora Charlie. C'était un Weasley donc … oui un pouilleux… Mais en même temps… Un frisson le parcouru en repensant aux cales rugueuses de la main du dresseur de dragon sur son poignet. Non… Charlie était un « ancien pouilleux » maintenant. Son métier devait rapporter un salaire raisonnable mais c'était le genre de travail qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas envisager car extrêmement physique et dangereux…. Mais cela dit il était évident que Charlie devait être un homme courageux et …

« Dray ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu souris bêtement. »

« Un Malfoy ne sourit pas bêtement. »

« Et donc ? Des détails ? »

« C'est un grand mec costaud, des muscles sur des muscles, un peu plus vieux que moi. Et il est extrêmement frustrant. »

« J'avais cru comprendre que c'était plutôt toi qui le frustrait vu que tu ne lui as rien donné d'autre qu'un baiser… moi je t'en voudrais à sa place. »

« Je ne lui ai pas donné un baiser ! Il me l'a volé ! »

« AHAHAHAH quelqu'un a volé un baiser à Draco Malfoy ! » Blaise éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes, il venait d'imaginer la scène mais c'était impossible. Une situation où Draco se laissait embrasser par surprise lui semblait tout à fait invraisemblable.

Draco attrapa son pull et en assena un coup claquant à celui qui était en train de se voir rétrogradé au rang de « ex-meilleur-ami ». Voir « Feu-son-meilleur-ami ». Plissant les yeux, Draco décida de sortir sa baguette pour le bâillonner lorsque Crabe et Goyle entrèrent dans le compartiment. Il les laissa toiser Blaise et faire craquer leurs phalanges pour calmer son fou-rire. Il se retourna pour prendre sa robe de sorcier et la passa au-dessus de sa tête, la laissant tomber jusqu'à ses pieds et arrangea ses cheveux par la suite. Il ne comprenait pas… non vraiment pas. Pansy entra à son tour, accompagné de Théo qui me regarda avec un sourire entendu. Celui-l) devait appartenir à une famille de médium ou il ne savait quoi mais ce mec avait toujours un panneau « je sais tout ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache » placardé sur la figure, heureusement au dernières nouvelles il était toujours de son côté et mieux valait qu'il en soit ainsi. D'avance, Draco savait que Théo découvrirait le pot aux roses pour Charlie, il allait donc en dire suffisamment à son ami pour qu'il puisse le couvrir efficacement.

Un petit bruit sec retentit alors contre le carreau, Pansy ouvrit la fenêtre du train et une chouette effraie calcula sa trajectoire dans les remous d'air du train avant de s'engouffrer gracieusement dans le compartiment et de venir se poser sur les genoux de l'héritier des Malfoy avec un croassement aigu. Draco prit la lettre et l'oiseau reprit son vol feutré après s'être posé sur le bord de la fenêtre pour repartir. Il déplia la lettre dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture… Bonjour la discrétion… Il la secoua sèchement pour la raidir et commença sa lecture, Blaise faisant écran entre lui et les autres, le protégeant de sa curiosité. L'enveloppe était toujours lourde cependant et avant de lire le parchemin il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelque chose dedans, qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'identifier. Encore debout, il rangea l'enveloppe dans sa robe de sorcer et s'assit pour lire. Crabbe et Goyle observèrent un silence religieux mais Pansy bavassa gaiement avec Théodore tandis qu'il lisait la missive, Blaise penché sur son épaule.

_« Cher Draco,_

_J'espère que tu auras cette lettre avant ton arrivée à Poudlard, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'amusant. Des gens qui font affaire avec ma famille ont ouvert une succursale à Préaulard et je pourrais peut-être y aller de temps à autres. Sais-tu comment sortir de l'école sans te faire remarquer ? Il y a un passage secret qui mène sous la cave de chez Honeydukes dans la bosse de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage. Le mot de passe est « dissendium », on peut dire merci à mon cher père et ç mon oncle d'avoir autant exploré leur château pendant leur sixième année. Je ne voulais pas te l'envoyer pendant e courrier du matin, au moins dans le train si tu jettes la lettre par la fenêtre on ne la retrouvera pas._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Ta chère Eléanor. »_

Et la feuille de papier sortit par la fenêtre par geste rageur, sous le nouveau fou-rire de Blaise, le sourire énigmatique de Théo et l'air incrédule de Pansy.

Crevure de Weasley.


	4. Prologue 4

Fanfiction :  
Don't Whatever Me

Prologue 4 :  
Chant nuptial

Disclamer :  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note de l'auteur :  
Les chapitres seront des « prologues » pendant un moment. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, j'espère pouvoir avancer assez vite sur cette fic, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire au boulot

* * *

« Tu vas y aller ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas risquer de me faire renvoyer à cause d'elle ! »

Ils marchaient … ou plutôt ils courraient le long du couloir qui menait aux cachots, Blaise avait eu du mal à faire lever Draco ce matin-là et pour cause : le blond était resté une bonne partie de la nuit à rédiger sa réponse à son merveilleux et mystérieux soupirant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin du couloir, s'arrangèrent un peu puis passèrent l'angle qui cachait la salle des potions à pas lents et assurés, ne laissant rien transparaitre de leur course folle.

« C'est dommage quand même »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'Eléanor ait envie de me voir au point de me faire déshériter parce que je n'aurai pas fini mes études. » siffla Draco entre ses dents pour que les Gryffondors qui attendaient devant la porte ne les entendent pas.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison de ton refus. »

« Tiens Potter. » glissa-t'il d'un ton doucereux en arrivant à hauteur de la salle de classe. « Tu as un nouvel ami ? » Il plissa les yeux, regardant juste au-dessus de la tête du survivant.

Potter se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, puis se rendant compte que Malfoy se moquait de lui il lança :

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? »

« Rien je saluais simplement le corbeau qui semble avoir fait son nid dans tes cheveux, question de politesse vois-tu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu traines avec des êtres vivants dignes de ce nom. » Susurrât il de sa voix trainante.

Potter allait répliquer quelque chose mais la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et il referma la bouche, sa mâchoire contractée sous l'effort produit pour ne rien laisser paraitre devant Rogue. Draco lui passa devant avec un air suffisant et alla s'assoir près de Pansy Parkinson qui s'accouda sur la table de manière à mettre sa poitrine en valeur et adressa un sourire narquois à une autre fille de Serpentard. Son fiancé lui lança un regard noir et elle cessa son manège avec une moue boudeuse.

Draco détestait les filles, il lança un regard exaspéré à Blaise qui s'était retourné pour le voir. Toutes les mêmes. Sous prétexte que leurs parents avaient décidé de les marier l'année de leurs vingt ans, Pansy se croyait permise de se pâmer et de se pavaner en mettant bien en évidence chaque rare instant que Draco consentait à passer près d'elle de son propre chef. Le cours de Potions Magiques, dans lequel seule Pansy était suffisamment intelligente pour suivre ses instructions sans poser de questions en cas de collaboration. Mais peu lui importait que Dray se serve d'elle du moment qu'on les voyait travailler ensemble en parfaite harmonie.

« Potter… » Commença Rogue avec un sourire torve et son habituel murmure alors que ledit Potter se ratatinait imperceptiblement sur sa chaise. « Pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'ingrédient actif de la solution de force et pourquoi il est important de ne pas le mélanger avec le jus de grenade avant qu'il soit porté à ébullition ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Monsieur »

« Vous avez fait vos devoirs avec Londubat, Potter ? Ou bien êtes-vous aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre naturellement ? A moins bien sûr que vous ne fassiez un concours d'imbécilité pour faire baisser le niveau de la classe. »

Londubat se ratatina, lui, très clairement sur son banc. Il avait une peur bleue de Rogue et passait son temps à faire fondre, exploser, déborder ou encore imploser son chaudron. Sa maladresse légendaire le faisait devenir également une cible de choix pour tous les mauvais coups de Serpentard, mais il avait vite appris à aller s'assoir au milieu de ses camarades pour éviter les brimades trop aisées. Cela n'empêchait pas parfois Blaise d'utiliser des sortilèges de projection pour faire sauter dans son chaudron des ingrédients qui provoquaient des catastrophes spectaculaires et souvent bien amusantes. D'ailleurs l'allusion au jus de grenade qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter avant d'avoir fait bouillir son chaudron semblait lui avoir donné des idées. Le professeur se tourna vers Malfoy, croisa son regard pour s'assurer qu'il suivait le cours et reposa sa question.

« Le sang de Salamandre, Professeur. » répondit le blond en ignorant la main éternellement levée de la sang de bourbe au deuxième rang.

« Exactement. » Il se retourna vers le balafré. « Vous voyez, Potter. Il semble que le reste de la classe ait compris que les élèves sont censés écouter le cours au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et dix points de plus pour Serpentard. »

Les serpents ricanèrent dans leur coin en lançant des regards méprisants aux rouges et ors. Granger baissa la main aussi vite qu'elle l'avait levée et fixa sa table, manifestement furieuse. Pansy eut un petit rire.

« Ça doit lui faire du mal que quelqu'un ne fasse pas d'effort pour voir à travers sa transparence, à celle-là. » Lança-t-elle sous le regard courroucé de la brune. « Quand on a autant besoin de faire son intéressante c'est qu'on a quelque chose à compenser. »

Les Serpentards rirent de plus belle. Draco adressa un sourire carnassier à Ron dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pansy avait parlé assez haut pour que le trio entende mais Rogue, qui était retourné au tableau pour écrire la recette de la solution de force n'avait rien perçu de l'échange. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur son pupitre et remarqua l'écriture de Blaise sur une feuille de cours encore vierge. ''Qu'est ce qui t'empêches d'y aller ?''. Il soupira, reconnaissant le sortilège qu'ils avaient mis au point l'année passée. Blaise pouvait écrire sur ses propres feuilles et son écriture apparaissait instantanément sur celles de Draco, et inversement. Draco donna deux coups de baguettes sur sa feuille en murmurant l'incantation qui lui permettrait de répondre puis attrapa sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre.

''Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de prétexter le respect du règlement mais, Blaise, mon cher Blaise. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.''

''Pourquoi tu la laisses t'écrire si tu ne veux pas la voir ? Ça t'amuse de l'allumer ?''

''Je ne l'allume pas ! Mes réponses sont tout à fait neutres.''

Le mot ''neutre'' se retrouva rayé et le mot ''réponses'' fut souligné de deux traits énergiques.

''Dray, le problème c'est bien que tu lui réponds ! Tant que tu lui réponds tu laisses la porte ouverte''

''Et alors ?''

''Et alors tu n'es pas cohérent, si tu lui laisses de l'espoir et que tu ne fais rien, tu restes un allumeur.''

''Bien, je suis un allumeur. Et après ?''

''Tu fais chier.''

''A ton service… Ou pas.''

Il releva les yeux de sa feuille et regarda le tableau en commençant à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. Il allait cesser de répondre à Blaise pour le moment, ce type était un empêcheur d'empêcher de tourner en rond. Après tout en quoi cela concernait-il Blaise qu'il ne veuille pas jouer au jeu de Charlie Weasley ? Certes ce dernier semblait s'intéresser sincèrement à lui mais Draco savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. De plus Préaulard était un village de sorciers, il était fréquent que des gens importants y soient. Que dirait-on si on le voyait se promener avec un Weasley ? Draco écrasa énergiquement ses scarabées, un peu trop visiblement puisque Pansy tourna la tête vers lui avec une expression de surprise. D'ailleurs pourquoi les Weasley étaient-ils tous aussi repérables ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui suggéra que lui non plus, avec ses cheveux presque blancs, n'était pas tout à fait discret, mais il la chassa d'un revers de main mental.

Il soupira intérieurement en se morigénant. De toute façon le pourquoi du comment les Weasley étaient repérables –car Draco était sûr et certain que même les roux devaient les trouver trop roux à leur goût- puisque de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie d'aller retrouver Charlie. Non, les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée n'avait rien changé à cela. Foutrement rien… et puis de toute façon, essayait-il de se convaincre- il n'était absolument pas sensible à la beauté virile de cet homme… Ni aux flammes qui brulaient derrière ses yeux trop bleus… ni aux lettres de plus en plus osées qui lui parvenait depuis quelques temps… Et surtout pas à la dernière ! … d'ailleurs le début d'érection qu'il sentait poindre n'était pas dû à la pensé de cette lettre, mais aux vapeurs de sang de salamandre qui dégageait une odeur d'épice…. Qui ne rappelait pas DU TOUT les baumes de soin contre les brulures de drag…. Contre les brûlures. Il jeta presque sa poudre de scarabée dans son chaudron en tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de Blaise au travers de la fumée pâle qui se dégageait de son chaudron.

Il avait brûlé cette lettre. Son contenu était beaucoup trop compromettant. Charlie lui avait raconté un rêve qu'il semblait avoir fait l'une de ses nuits de repos. Dans ce rêve, Eléanor était une dragonne aux yeux d'argents et aux écailles blanches, elle se retrouvait surplombée d'un immense dragon rouge au souffle ardent qui l'avait couverte après de nombreux préliminaires… extrêmement détaillés. Draco en était resté le souffle coupé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le rêve était raconté à la première personne pour qu'il prenne inconsciemment la place d'Eléanor dans ce rêve… Tout comme il était évident que ce dragon blanc aux yeux d'acier était en fait Draco soumis aux désirs fougueux de Charlie… Mais tout en sachant parfaitement établir les procédés utilisés par le rouquin pour le déstabiliser… Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'empourprer durant sa lecture.

On pouvait reprocher tout ce qu'on voulait à Charlie Weasley… On ne pouvait cependant pas décemment nier qu'il savait parler d'amour. La manière dont il prétendait s'occuper de Draco laissait celui –ci pantois, interdit… Jamais un homme n'avait voulu le traiter de cette manière… Cette espèce de respect amoureux teinté de luxure et de débauche. Après avoir brûlé la lettre sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait tenté de s'imaginer demandant à Blaise ou à Théo de lui faire la moitié des choses qu'avait promises Charlie… Et il s'en était rendu incapable. Blaise se moquerait probablement de ses envies soudaines de nouvelles expériences sous le signe de la tendresse et Théo le regarderait d'un air interdit en lui rappelant qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait jamais rien que du sexe entre eux … Quand à McGrey… Nan il s'amuserait trop de la situation pour la prendre au sérieux et profiterait surement de cette faiblesse pour en abuser.

Non décidément… Il n'y avait que Charlie pour penser à faire l'amour de cette manière… Il pressa une figue sèche avec le plat de son couteau sans trop y penser et en vida le jus dans le chaudron. Sa potion prit une teinte bleue ciel absolument parfaite. Malgré lui, le blond avait fini par être curieux et l'invitation à Préaulard se révélait plus tentante que prévu. Il détestait ça. Et Blaise avait repéré une fois de plus son petit jeu. Théo se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire puis se tourna vers Blaise avec le ton de la conversation il lui dit juste assez fort pour que Draco les entende ''Tu sais, je ne vois pas ce qui empêcherait qui que ce soit d'aller faire ses propres expériences en dehors de ses habitudes. Après tout ce n'est pas une coucherie qui signe un contrat d'exclusivité.''

L'héritier des Malfoy serra les dents autant qu'il put pour réprimer l'envie de frapper Nott. Goyle répondit quelque chose à ce propos concernant ses propres –inexistantes- expériences avec la gente féminine et Blaise se coupa légèrement le doigt en réprimant un violent fou-rire. Rogue passa à côté d'eux pour regarder ce qu'ils faisaient et eut un sourire d'encouragement pour son filleul sui était à peu près le seul, avec Hermione Granger, à suivre le bon déroulement de la recette sans accros particuliers. Lorsqu'il fut passé et que tout le monde fut à nouveau concentré sur sa potion, Draco attrapa une de ses fèves et la fit rencontrer l'arrière du crâne de Théodore. Celui-ci ne réagit pas mais on devinait aisément le sourire satisfait qu'il pouvait afficher en cet instant. Pansy jeta un regard soupçonneux à son futur époux puis reprit sa potion en se promettant d'éclaircir ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tard.

En sortant de la salle de classe, après que Potter se soit fait appeler pour se faire attribuer sa retenue hebdomadaire pour cause de nullité chronique, Blaise proposa que le groupe aille se poser dans le parc, le mois d'octobre était encore clément et leurs robes d'uniforme étaient assez chaudes pour leur permettre de flemmarder dehors. Ils descendirent près du lac après avoir abandonné Pansy qui voulait rentrer aux dortoirs tout en ordonnant à Crabe et à Goyle de l'escorter sous prétexte de garantir la sécurité de sa fiancée. Enfin seuls, Blaise ne tint plus et reprit son interrogatoire.

« Non mais sérieusement, Dray, loupe pas ça. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type –pas encore- mais il est super chaud et il a l'air de s'y connaitre alors qu'est-ce que tu risques ? »

« Tu veux dire à par de se faire déshériter si on le voit en compagnie d'un autre homme à préaulard hors des jours de visite ? » suggéra mielleusement Théo

« Non mais à part ça ? »

« Je trouve que c'est déjà amplement suffisant. » siffla Draco avec dédain, heureux d'avoir Théo de son côté.

Il n'était jamais très bavard, mais Théo était toujours d'un grand secours à Draco. Il avait toujours des réactions improbables face à toutes sortes de choses très simples d'apparence. Mais il était très malin et surtout beaucoup… beaucoup plus prudent que toute la bande. Non que Draco se jugea moins intelligent que lui mais il arrivait fréquemment qu'il n'envisage pas toute les possibilités ou répercutions d'un problème, par soucis de temps ou d'efficacité et que Théo lui brandisse sous le nez les failles de sa réflexion.

« Et puis, c'est lui qui te veux, Dray, pas l'inverse… enfin pas à l'origine » ajouta rapidement Théo en voyant le regard que Blaise lui lançait. « Donc théoriquement c'est à lui de prendre des risques, pas à toi. »

« Continue, tu m'intéresses. » Murmura le métis avec un air complice.

Draco, lui avait l'air moins enjoué, il avait peur d'avoir compris ce qu'allait proposer Théo.

« Techniquement, s'il te veut tant que ça… et en admettant que tu veuilles bien le voir… Ce serait plutôt à lui de s'introduire dans Poudlard que toi d'en sortir, non ? »

« Ca demanderait un maximum d'organisation… un vrai défi intellectuel. » Blaise se frottait les mains d'excitation.

« … Vous pensez avoir trouvé le moyen de savoir qui c'est ? Laissez tomber. »

« Le Polynectar, ça existe, tu disais qu'il connaissais vraiment Eléanor Blawer et qu'elle le couvrait. Elle peut surement lui donner quelques cheveux. »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit d'un bout à l'autre de son visage avec malice. Il avait une lettre à écrire… une très longue lettre d'instructions compliquées pour tester la détermination de Charlie.


	5. Prologue 5

Fanfiction :  
Don't Whatever Me

Prologue 5 :  
Halloween parfum polynectar

Disclamer :  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note de l'auteur :  
J'ai reçu des review vraiment sympas xD dont une qui me disait « non tu peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas mettre Charlie en fille » … c'est très très mal me connaitre du coup vous allez vous demander s'il va avoir le temps d'enlever la robe avant de redevenir lui-même et au moment où j'écris ce NdA je ne me suis pas encore décidée xD. Allez en piste ma sale bande de Serpentards !

* * *

Le château était désert, peut-être était-ce dû à l'acharnement d'Ombrage contre les élèves mais la plupart de ceux qui restaient habituellement pour Haloween au château étaient repartis chez eux. Draco regarda par la fenêtre, sondant les profondeurs du lac. A son grand bonheur Pansy avait débarrassé le plancher. C'était toujours un souci de moins. Le plan était simple pour un serpentard valable –Malfoy s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient atterri dans cette maison par erreur… un peu comme Londubat chez les Gryffondors- et bien que nécessitant un timing parfait, il n'était pas irréalisable.

Tout d'abord, comme chaque fois qu'ils voulaient sortir du dortoir sans être dérangés la nuit, ils allaient organiser une soirée « on bouffe n'importe quoi sur les lits » en ayant imbibés les patacitrouilles de potion de sommeil. Crabbe et Goyle allaient se sentir fatigués mais l'avantage de cette potion comparé à un somnifère, c'est qu'ils auraient le temps d'aller se coucher par eux-mêmes et donc de ne rien suspecter à cause d'un soudain évanouissement. Une fois que les deux débiles ronfleraient, Blaise jetterait un sortilège de silence sur la porte du dortoir pour qu'aucun bruit extérieur ne vienne les perturber puis Draco verrouillerait la porte à l'aide d'un maléfice de sa composition qui allumerait en mauve sur le front d'un éventuel maraudeur les mots « crédule et voyeur » au premier essai d'ouverture. Ce sort était bien connu de la salle commune pour les quelques fois où des imprudents avaient essayé de se glisser dans leur dortoir Ce sort était à la base destiné exclusivement à Pansy, car les garçons pensaient qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui venait fouiller dans leurs affaires mais il s'était révélé que d'autres filles s'introduisaient également dans le dortoir. Depuis, Draco installait également un sortilège qui se déclenchait quand on essayait de désamorcer n'importe quel piège sur la porte et qui inscrivait « bien essayé » en orange sur le menton. Ce qui faisait que celui-là non plus, on ne pouvait pas le désamorcer non plus.

La seconde étape avait été difficile à organiser, en effet, le préfet de Serpentard n'avait jamais pris les appartements qui lui étaient assignés, préférant rester dans le nid avec les autres serpents. Théo avait –et Draco ne voulait pas savoir comment il s'y était pris- réussi à trouver l'endroit où étaient cachés ces appartements. Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce, équivalente à la taille de la salle commune de leur maison, divisée en trois parties, une salle de bain privée, une chambre et une salle d'étude avec bibliothèque. La chambre n'était accessible qu'en enfonçant dans une pierre dans le coin du mur, sous la fixation d'une torche, le dos de l'insigne de préfet qui était gravé d'un minuscule serpent. Le moyen d'entrer, c'était Draco qui l'avait découvert, le petit trou était caché sous la torche et était noir de l'huile qui permettait de faire partir le feu des lumières du château. Seule la sensibilité de ses doigts lui avait permis de se rendre compte que le roc était taillé proprement à cet endroit. Première règle quand on est un serpentard : penser d'abord à l'improbable. Le seul endroit du mur où il n'était pas possible qu'il y ait quelque chose puis que la place était occupé par quelque chose d'autre. Depuis, Draco avait ensorcelé ladite torche pour qu'elle dégage une chaleur plus intense et que la pierre brule au contact des doigts. Ainsi personne ne viendrait plus les mettre là.

La vraie difficulté de la manœuvre avait été de se procurer l'insigne de préfet en question et surtout… surtout de faire en sorte que Dimitri Sortan, le préfet en question, ne puisse pas simplement le ramener à lui avec un sortilège d'attraction ou de localisation. Ils avaient donc passé plusieurs soirs à faire magiquement disparaitre des objets en ne laissant aucune trace. Puis ils avaient profité de l'entrainement de quidditch pour lui voler son insigne. Ils savaient que le dédoubler car les charmes étaient trop anciens et trop puissants pour simplement se dupliquer. Pour peu que Dimitri ait d'autres avantages que sa chambre de préfet et qu'il en profite, il se rendrait vite compte que son insigne était factice. Il en commanderait un autre à Dumbledore. Son homologue féminin avait déjà perdu le sien l'année dernière, ils savaient que le directeur en possédait quelques-uns supplémentaires ou qu'il pouvait en fabriquer. Par chance pour eux, Léandra, elle avait une chambre qu'elle utilisait, dans le même couloir que la salle commune de Serpentard.

Ainsi, en priant pour que le directeur n'ait pas le pouvoir de désenchanter l'insigne perdu à distance – ce qui se révéla ne pas être le cas car Dimitri arborait un nouvel insigne deux jours plus tard et l'ancien fonctionna sans accro sur le mur de la chambre. Ils avaient nettoyé et aménagé la chambre avec l'aide de quelques elfes de maisons. En fait ils étaient descendus aux cuisines et avaient demandé aux elfes de mettre la chambre en état.

Tout ça fut terminé avant le début des vacances et Draco envoya une lettre à Charlie pour lui expliquer comment allait se dérouler les choses. Dimitri était en vacances et Léandra, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour Théo, avait accepté de prétendre faire son tour de garde dans le château la nuit d'Halloween pour pouvoir aller se balader avec lui sous la lune. Le seul autre préfet en ronde cette nuit-là serait Percy Weasley et Draco avait confié la mission à quatre premières années d'aller faire exploser des bombes à bouse de l'autre côté de l'école. Les gamins, fiers de pouvoir prouver leur valeur au prince de leur maison, lui avait présenté toutes sortes de plans assez bien imaginés pour attirer Percy le plus loin possible, potentiellement jusque dans les serres de botaniques et ils avaient réussi à se procurer des cravates de Poufsouffle à la laverie pour l'occasion. Pour les professeurs, ils seraient attablés à la Grande Salle et Rusard serait occupé à récurer les traces de bombes à bouse.

Le jour d'Halloween, Blaise faisait le guai dans les couloirs alentours, et piégeait les escaliers en prévision de leur passage. Ils allaient devoir descendre deux étages et traverser toutes l'aile nord sans se faire remarquer. Draco attendait près de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Il était sept heures et demie, heure à laquelle tout le monde était en plein milieu du repas. Une heure avancée de la nuit n'aurait pas pu mieux vider le château. Charlie ne devait plus tarder. La nervosité commençait à gagner le blond lorsqu'il entendit la bosse de la sorcière coulisser et une tête brune aux cheveux attachés de manière pratique mais pas du tout élégante apparut au-dessus de la statue. La jeune fille brune se hissa hors du toboggan de pierre et sauta à terre avant de tirer sur ses robes avec un air exaspéré. De la façon dont sa chevelure était négligemment coiffée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa tante Bellatrix et à ses boucles sauvages et éparses. Eleanor avait toujours porté ses cheveux longs et bouclés joliment relevés ou tressés et la guerre nucléaire qui s'était déclaré dans la tignasse de son double donnait au personnage l'impression d'avoir erré pendant des heures dans la forêt interdite.

Une fois sa robe dégagée de l'entrebâillure la jeune fille adressa à son rencard un sourire entendu et une œillade complice. Draco grimaça… Finalement il avait hâte que Charlie reprenne son apparence normal, s'en était presque dérangeant. Le visage de Jade prit un air perplexe puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu comptais convaincre qui que tu fais partie de la noblesse sorcière ? Même dans le corps d'une grande dame, tu as l'air d'un pouilleux. »

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter un corset et mes cheveux se sont pris dans un pic rocheux dans le tunnel, les chignons manifestement, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

« Ca va les chaussures à talons ? » ricana Malfoy d'une voix traînante. « C'est pas trop difficile ? Évite de te casser la figure dans les escaliers ce serait dommage que tu te tordes une cheville et que je sois obligé d'obéir au code de politesse des gentilshommes en te portant jusqu'à nos quartiers. »

Manifestement, Draco prenait grand plaisir à voir Charlie en position de faiblesse. Il faisait moins le fier maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer de ses gros muscles pour l'impressionner. Non que Draco se soit senti impressionné à un moment ou à un autre, un Malfoy n'était impressionné par personne. Mais il était évident que Charlie jouait de son physique. Le voir dans le corps frêle d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans était jouissif.

« Déjà fait. » grogna Charlie avec une moue qui n'avait rien de féminin.

« Redresse-toi. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Charli et son chignon soyeux se reconstitua d'un coup sec qui lui fit partir la tête légèrement en arrière, un autre coup de baguette et la robe retrouva sa propreté. Charlie se frotta la tête, ses cheveux le tiraillaient…. Il marmonna quelque chose sur le masochisme des femmes et sur la modernité des vêtements depuis cinquante ans et Dray esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Viens avec moi. On a un timing à respecter. » Il regarda sa montre, huit heures moins le quart. Ils devaient y aller.

Il prit la main gracile et douce de la jeune fille et l'emmena prudemment le long du couloir. Il croisa Blaise qui leur adressa un sourire coquin et fit un signe de main à Charlie, dont la seule réponse fut une grimace destinée à sa cheville qui venait à nouveau de se tordre dans sa chaussure. Il réajusta la bourse qui faisait le tour de son poignet et tenta de tenir le rythme. Ils descendirent un escalier, puis un second. Ensuite ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un couloir à peine éclairé avant d'arriver dans un cul de sac éclairé par une torche. Draco sortit l'insigne de préfet et l'appliqua sur la paroi. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et refermèrent le mur derrière eux.

Charlie faisait à présent sourire le visage fin d'Eléanor mais Draco semblait toujours aussi peu détendu. Il le toisait avec un air interdit. Comme s'il considérait enfin qu'il avait vraiment eu les burnes -enfin façon de parler pour le moment- de venir le retrouver en s'introduisant sans autorisation dans le château. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers la salle de bain dont a porte était ouverte, Charlie finit par comprendre et partit s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine.

Le Serpentard s'assit dans un grand fauteuil en cuir et attendit patiemment que son visiteur reprenne sa forme normale. Il fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant que des bruits étranges se fassent entendre dans la salle d'eau. Des bruits de pieds nus sur le carrelage, puis de tissu plissé. La porte se rouvrit sur un Charlie bien plus à l'aise dans sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Il s'avança vers Draco d'un pas assuré en remettant les boutons de ses manches dans ses boutonnières tout en l'observant. Ce dernier avait posé son coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, son majeur et son index étaient appuyés légèrement sur sa tempe et son pouce effleurait sa mâchoire. Son autre main pendait dans le vide au-dessus de sa cuisse, son bras replié, ses doigts gracieusement détendus. Il avait croisé ses jambes et semblait réfléchir distraitement, les yeux rivés sur le lit à baldaquin. L'adulte s'assit dans un fauteuil face à lui et attendit. Enfin, au terme d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Il affichait un sourire forcé.

« Les Gryffondors sont tous les mêmes. »

« Ah ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de mettre les autres dans la merde la plus totale. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis donné tout ce mal pour faire entrer mon amant dans le château. »

« Soupirant. »

« Hmm ? »

« Soupirant, pas amant. On ne couche pas ensemble que je sache et ce n'est pas parce que tu écris des cochonneries sur des morceaux de papier que ça fait de toi mon amant. » Ses mains se joignirent, il entremêla ses doigts les uns aux autres, son pouce droit caressait l'ongle de son pouce gauche.

Charlie sourit doucement, il s'était douté que sa petite bravade des règlements n'allait pas lui offrir le blond sur un plateau d'argent. Mais la façon dont il esquivait la question de ses responsabilités, dans l'affaire qui les concernait tous les deux à présent, était tout à fait charmante.

« Tu m'as fait venir ici mais tu ne veux pas de moi… comme tu es cruel. » mais sa voix ne trahissait aucun reproche.

« Tu as gagné le droit de me voir, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

Charlie lui jeta un regard interdit puis éclata de rire avant de se mettre le visage dans les mains. Le pire c'était que Draco avait dit ça avec un naturel et une évidence telle qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il pensait réellement que profiter de sa présence était une récompense suffisante pour être venu de Roumanie la veille d'un jour de ponte –car les dragonnes ne prenaient pas de vacances- pour s'introduire illégalement dans une école de sorcier afin de faire la cour à un mineur.

« Si tu n'es pas satisfait tu peux toujours repartir. » Lui indiqua le blond avec un signe de tête vers le mur qui masquait la sortie. « Ça ne changera pas la face de mon monde. »

« Et les efforts que tu as fourni pour me faire entrer ? »

« Je me suis prouvé que je pouvais faire entrer quelqu'un à Poudlard au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. C'est amplement suffisant pour me satisfaire. Je suis intelligent et j'aime le prouver. » Dit-il d'un ton tranquille

« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant à la question, les yeux fixé sur ses mains blanches.

« Non… » Il marqua une pause en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. « Seulement, si tu prenais feu et que j'avais de l'eau je la boirais. »

« Me permettras-tu de t'approcher ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as peur que je prenne feu ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais ? » Charlie haussa les sourcils, le voyant se retrancher derrière son masque Malfoyen à chaque nouvelle réponse. Il paraissait de plus en plus indifférent, de plus en plus moqueur.

« Non. »

« Je suis un Gryffondor ! » lança le roux sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. »

« Comme si les Gryffondors étaient incapable de moqueries et de coups tordus… » Sa voix s'était faite plus trainante que jamais, elle était ouvertement railleuse.

« C'est à ça que tu t'attends ? Que je me moque ou que je te poignarde dans le dos ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? Sortir de ta pauvreté ? De l'anonymat ? Tu veux t'assurer que la lignée des Malfoy s'arrête après moi ? Tu veux ruiner ma réputation ? »

« Tu penses que je te crois con à ce point ? »

« Alors quoi ? Tu me trouves mignon et tu me sauterais bien ? Tu as fait un pari et tu dois me séduire ? Tu n'as pas de blondinet à ton tableau de chasse ? Dis-moi… » Il haussa un sourcil à une hauteur phénoménale qui laissa Charlie bouche bée. « Est-ce que je suis juste censé écarter les jambes et attendre que ça passe ou est-ce que tu as besoin que je tombe éperdument amoureux de toi pour pouvoir bander ? »

« Ça ne marche pas avec moi, ce jeu-là, Draco. » dit calmement Charlie bien qu'il eut perdu son sourire. « Tu ne risques pas de me choquer avec quelques mots crus et un air dédaigneux. Si tu ne peux pas avouer clairement que tu t'inquiètes de ne pas comprendre mes intentions à ton égard c'est une chose, mais te cacher derrière une désinvolture travaillée et des mots qui ne te ressemblent pas ne te mènera à rien. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire et la referma… il détestait qu'on lise aussi clairement en lui et qu'on le lui agite sous le nez. Même Blaise ne se le permettait pas. Il accrocha le regard de Charlie qui le regardait sans bouger. Il n'y avait pas de facétie dans les yeux bleus du plus âgé, juste l'attente d'une réponse et de l'assurance douce. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors, doucement, Charlie se leva.

* * *

Je m'arrête làààààà xDD Alors est ce qu'il va partir ? Est ce qu'il va prendre Draco fougueusement sur le fauteuil ? Est ce qu'il va aller chercher sa robe et décider de faire un numéro de claquettes sur le haut de la tour nord pour que tout le monde sache qu'il est là et qu'il s'amuse à se travestir ? Des réponses demain si j'ai envie xDD


	6. Prologue 6

Fanfiction :  
Don't Whatever Me

Prologue 5 :  
Au nez et à la barbe

Disclamer :  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Note de l'auteur :  
Charlie va entendre parler de ses robes pendant longtemps. Et j'ai décidé d'être encore plus sadique et….. vous n'aurez pas de détails sur ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre xDD

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi? » Blaise regardait Draco avec des yeux ronds, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Charlie, qui était reparti sans encombre grâce au plan établi.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient à la cantine à s'empiffrer et ils avaient donc le dortoir pour eux seuls, sans risque que Pansy les dérange puisque cette dernière était rentrée chez elle. Théo esquissait un petit sourire, assis sur le lit du blond, en tailleur. Manifestement il trouvait la situation amusante. Le métis, lui n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise…. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« Non et c'est bien ça le pire ! » fulmina le brun en pointant sur son meilleur ami un doigt accusateur. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as laissé s'en aller sans avoir couché avec lui ? »

« Il n'était pas question qu'ils couchent ensemble. » fit remarquer Théodore avec un rire silencieux.

« …. Mais on a fait introduire un intrus dans Poudlard au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, on aurait pu être renvoyés et… arrête de rire Draco ! »

« Salazar aurait été fier de nous ! » s'exclama Draco avec un rire satisfait, entrainant Théo avec lui dans son hilarité.

« Certes… mais faire tout ça pour s'en tirer avec une vulgaire étreinte… côté ruse tout y est, mais où est passé l'ambition ? »

« Ça aurait été trop facile d'avoir Charlie hier soir. Je n'avais qu'à m'allonger sur le lit pour qu'il me prenne ? Ça manquait de challenge. »

« Donc tu envisages de coucher avec lui. » fit remarquer Théo.

« Je commence à l'envisager. » le sourire en coin qu'il afficha ne présageait rien de bon pour Charlie. « Mais il va tellement ramer qu'il me suppliera à genoux de le laisser me toucher. »

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir désespéré tandis que Théo regardait Draco se laisser tomber sur le matelas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Les draps d'un vert sombre luisaient doucement sous les reflets de l'eau claire du lac et Nott continuait de fixer son ami… ou plutôt son sourire qui n'avait plus rien de narquois. Malfoy s'amusait bien et Théo était plus clairvoyant que ses deux comparses, il savait comment cette histoire allait se terminer et il priait le ciel qu'elle se finisse aussi tôt que possible. C'était amusant, de jouer à cache-cache avec Eléanor mais … Son père lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu au mois de juin et il savait que s'il découvrait quoi que ce soit que la liaison de Draco… Ce dernier aurait des ennuis… de gros ennuis.

Théodore Nott était une ombre. Plus discret encore que les fantômes, il avait les yeux et les oreilles partout. Il était moins réfractaire que Draco et Blaise quant à fréquenter des élèves d'autres maisons et s'était lié d'amitié avec des gens bien placés pour le renseigner. Il excellait dans l'art de la conversation et il était typiquement le genre de personne à qui on se confiait. Doux de caractère, plutôt secret, toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui –inexplicablement d'ailleurs il était TOUJOURS là quand on avait besoin- rendait beaucoup de services, était de bons conseils, savait garder un secret…bref… Il était l'ami idéal. Les seules personnes qui avait vu derrière son masque doucereux c'étaient eux…. Zabini Blaise et Draco Malfoy… ou plus précisément, Draco avait vu clair dans son jeu et était parvenu à le piéger dans son propre système. Le résultat avait ouvert les yeux de Blaise.

Fréquenter ces deux-là lui faisait profiter d'un certain respect et en quatre longues années les Serpentards avaient fini par admettre qu'il devait bien avoir son utilité. Mais sa première année avait été infernale. On le disait trop gentil, trop naïf pour être réellement un Serpentard. Il s'était attiré des moqueries et des farces de mauvais goût. Mais au lieu de ses venger il avait mis son statut de tête de turc à profit pour attirer la pitié de quelques élèves d'autres maisons. Ainsi s'était-il lié d'amitié avec Padma Patil et Lavande Brown. Avec Pénélope Deauclair –il s'en félicitait particulièrement depuis qu'elle était devenue préfète en chef- avec Cédric Diggory, Adrian Pucet, Luna Lovegood, Cho chang, Hannah Abbot, Alicia Spinnet. Les quatre dernières années, les filles lui avaient raconté tout ce qui se passait dans leurs salles communes sans s'en rendre compte. Théo savait donc toujours comment se comporter face à telle ou telle maison chaque fois qu'un incident survenait. Il se fondait dans la masse, dans la foule… et personne ne faisait attention au fait qu'un Serpentard se trouvait parfois parmi un groupe de fille de Gryffondor en train de glousser, en train de réviser à la bibliothèque avec des Poufsouffles ou en train de plaisanter gaiement avec des Serdaigles.

Et Draco en tirait parti. Outre le fait que Théo fut d'excellente compagnie, son réseau d'ami était plus étendu et efficace que celui des jumeaux Weasley et cela lui était fort utile. Personne ne se doutait que chaque secret confié à Théodore échouait inévitablement dans les oreilles de Malfoy et de Zabini. Ceux-ci recelaient les informations et ne s'en servait qu'en cas de besoin et faisait toujours en sorte qu'on sache que leur information venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais même çà Serpentard son talent restait tout à fait ignoré. C'était beaucoup plus predent, d'autant que la moitié des informations que rassemblait Théo concernait leurs comparses. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Théo, en réalité, que Draco avait réussi à obtenir une telle autorité dans leur Maison. Il aurait pu étendre sa propre influence s'il l'avait voulu mais il préférait le rôle du souffleur, caché derrière les rideaux. Tout le monde était convaincu que Draco était le prince des serpents et que Blaise était son bras droit, Crabbe et Goyle, ses hommes de mains… et que Théo suivait le mouvement pour ne pas rester tout seul dans un coin.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Draco, les autres enfants l'oubliaient dans des coins et les adultes ne s'occupaient pas beaucoup de lui. Il avait grandi dans les jupes de sa mère et avait vécu sa première rentrée à Poudlard comme une trahison. Il se souvint avoir eu la pensée qu'on avait créé cette école il y avait mille ans exclusivement pour le séparer de sa mère. Il était étrange, songea Théodore, de savoir à quinze ans, qu'on suivrait quelqu'un jusqu'au bout du monde. Car lui, savait qu'il soutiendrait Draco quels que seraient ses choix futurs. Il continuerait de rester dans son ombre, invisible, et il le protègerait. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux du blond qui leva les yeux vers lui avec un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Bien qu'habitué aux lubies de Nott, Draco avait toujours du mal à suivre ses pensées. Mais Il lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer et continua de lui tripoter les cheveux.

« Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ? » demanda Blaise après quelques minutes de silence.

« Oui… Il se trouve que … Ombrage donne quelques avantages à ceux qui participent à la brigade inquisitoriale. Et comme je suis particulièrement actif elle a dit que si je continuais comme ça elle m'accorderait une faveur, n'importe laquelle. »

« Et tu vas lui demander…. »

« De pouvoir utiliser la chambre de préfet à ma guise. Charlie pourra continuer de venir me voir. Je verrai si je peux obtenir une autorisation de sortie permanente plus tard. Grace à Théo on va pouvoir lui dire que des élèves se rassemblent à son insu ça devrait l'intéresser, je pense. »

« Quel intérêt qu'on sache que tu utilises cette chambre ? Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser en secret ? »

« Ca va rajouter à l'image du « Prince des Serpentards » » ricana Draco, en murmurant de sa voix trainante. « On verra à nouveau que je peux avoir ce que je veux quand je veux et…. On pourra se réunir sans avoir à droguer les deux gorilles.»

Blaise ricana. Il aimait bien jouer ce tour à Crabbe et à Goyle mais en quatre ans de temps il avait fini par s'en lasser.

« Par contre Pansy ne va plus te lâcher. »

« Je trouverai bien une idée pour justifier qu'elle n'ait pas le droit d'entrer. » Marmonna Dray, les mains croises sous sa tête, toujours allongé en travers du lit. « De toute façon je lui répète assez souvent qu'on est pas encore marier et qu'elle n'a rien à dire pour le moment sur la façon dont je mène ma vie sexuelle. »

« Il faudra que tu invites des filles de temps en temps pour maintenir ta réputation. »

« Je refuse tout net d'avoir à coucher avec. »

« Alors il te faut une petite amie fictive. » Le sourire de Théo s'élargit. « Une jeune fille de bonne famille, au sang pur, avec une réputation inattaquable. Et qui aurait intérêt à fréquenter quelqu'un pour avoir la paix. »

« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Tu n'as rien contre les blondes ? »

« …. Non pas particulièrement… »

Blaise se frappa le front. « Mais c'est bien sûr ! » et il éclata d'un rire moqueur

« Je ne vous suis pas… mais alors pas du tout… » Siffla Draco, agacé par leur comportement. Son sourcil gauche levé très haut sur son front.

« Luna Lovegood ? »

Draco se redressa pour le regarder, l'expression de son visage, complètement déconfit fit exploser de rire ses deux compagnons.

« Draco par pitié ne meurt pas sur le coup, écoute moi…. » réussit à articuler Théo au milieu des rires clairs qui saccadaient sa respiration Tandis que Blaise se roulait sur son lit en imaginant Luna expliquer à Draco qu'il avait des nargoles dans les oreilles. « Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Tu sais c'est une des rares filles de l'école qui est assez fantasque pour venir régulièrement te voir dans ta chambre privée et être persuadée que c'est tout à fait normal entre amis. Et on l'embêterait un peu moins si on la savait… »

« Il est hors de question que je joue les protecteurs chevaleresques. Laisse ça aux Gryffondors et trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Roselyne Scamander. » reprit Théo en essayant de ne pas rire de l'expression outré de son camarade

Draco réfléchit un instant, Roselyne était une jeune fille d'un blond cendré, de sang pur, dont le père travaillait au département des mystères du ministère de la magie. Sa famille avait toujours été d'une neutralité irréprochable pendant la guerre. Sa fortune n'en faisait pas un parti particulièrement attrayant pour les Malfoy mais elle était plutôt jolie et n'était promise à aucun mariage. Elle aimait les mauvais garçons malgré son caractère réservé et elle était parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa classe, particulièrement en sortilège, de sa quatrième année à Serdaigle. Elle avait un jour confié à Nott qu'elle trouvait Draco très mignon mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Pansy Parkinson.

« Bonne idée » dit-il avec un air songeur. « Elle n'est pas assez importante socialement pour faire de l'ombre à Pansy vu que mon père n'accepterait pas que je me marie avec une fille de moindre rang… mais elle l'est suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait rien à redire s'il apprend que j'ai une relation avec elle. Il suffira que je lui écrive que je m'amuse avec elle pour qu'il n'y regarde pas de plus près. »

Théodore eut un sourire.

« Et ses prétendants cesseraient de l'agacer, elle est très courtisée, si on vous voyait ensemble elle aurait la paix. »

Draco soupira. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on courtise Roselyne, elle était très jolie et ses grands yeux bleu ciel sous ses longs cils avaient quelque chose de fragile. Elle aimait le quidditch mais n'y jouait pas, cependant les garçons de l'équipe de Serdaigle l'invitait systématiquement à leur entrainement.

« Bonne idée, il faudra que je vois ça quand Ombrage m'aura donné la chambre de Dimitri. »

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, une chouette effraie vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier pour déposer une lettre devant Draco, on était la veille de la reprise des cours et les élèves qui étaient rentrés dans leurs familles arriveraient durant la journée, mais pour le moment, ils avaient encore quelques heures de calme. L'écriture était celle de Charlie il la reconnaissait de loin maintenant. Il félicita la chouette d'une caresse et lui donna la couenne de son bacon. Elle ébouriffa son plumage et donna un affectueux coup de bec sur le doigt du jeune homme puis s'envola. Draco ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre en la tenant de telle façon que Théodore et Blaise ne puissent pas la lire.

« Cher Draco,

Me voilà de retour à la maison avec la même impression que cet été, ce manque grandissant généré par le fait de t'avoir vu. J'avais très envie de te voir, je ne regrette pas d'être venu malgré la pirouette qui nous a été nécessaire d'organiser… Mais le manque est plus grand aujourd'hui, et j'ai l'impression que mes bras sont vides lorsque je les referme et qu'ils ne servent à rien s'ils ne sont pas autour de toi.

Tu as beau être Serpentard, le rouge te va magnifiquement bien. J'ai aimé ton air interdit lorsque je me suis levé et que je me suis avancé vers toi. J'ai aimé ton geste de recul lorsque je me suis assis dans ton fauteuil, t'obligeant à bouger de place. J'ai aimé ton air outré lorsque je t'ai fait passer sur mes genoux et la rougeur de ton visage que la colère à fait monter. Je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me crois : je ne cherchais pas à t'humilier en te prenant ainsi et bien que tu aies fini par arrêter de te débattre pour te lever, je sais que tu penses toujours que je me moquais de toi.

J'ai aimé sentir ta tête contre mon épaule, je pense que c'est là sa place. J'ai aimé te sentir bouger contre moi pour diminuer ton malaise. J'ai aimé pouvoir passer ma main dans tes cheveux alors que tu marmonnais que tu n'étais pas un boursoufflet et même ta menace de me mettre ta main en travers de la figure si je n'enlevais pas la mienne de ta tête. J'ai aimé le regard plein de colère que tu as levé sur moi lorsque j'ai passé les bras autour de ta taille et l'instant que tu as mis à réagir lorsque j'ai à nouveau posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Draco, à chaque minute tu étais beau. J'ai eu l'envie d'aller plus loin mais ta réponse tardive à mon baiser m'a convaincu de ce que je savais déjà : j'attendrai. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Et ne lance pas ce regard froid et menaçant à cette pauvre feuille de papier elle ne t'a rien fait et je doute fort qu'elle ait peur de toi. Je sais que tu as déjà eu des amants, je sais que tu n'as pas peur de ça. Mais tu n'es pas prêt à avoir un rapport entre adultes. Tes quelques amants et toi êtes encore des adolescents pleins d'hormones qui vous défoulez ensemble. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je te vois bien, je sais que tu as envie de plus que ces enfantillages, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu me laisses la possibilité de venir à toi, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre et je ne t'y forcerai pas.

Profite bien de ton dernier jour de vacances et au passage, tu as écrit « propriétés du philtre d'amour » au lieu de « propriétés du philtre de paix » sur le devoir de potion qui se trouve sur l'écritoire près de l'entrée.

Avec toute mon affection,

Eléanor. »

* * *

Vous avez cru que j'allais vous laisser sans détails hein ? XD je vous ai bien eu xD


End file.
